


Insert Witty Gambling Reference Here

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Sanzo/Gojyo; Gojyo decides it's his turn to top. Bondage a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Witty Gambling Reference Here

"That's _it_." Sanzo slammed his glass down and pushed back from the table. "I'm going to bed. Monkey, you're rooming with Hakkai."

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but Sanzo's glare as he stormed off warned against it. Pouting, he poked at the last mushroom on his plate, then stuck his tongue out at Gojyo. "_Good_. I don't wanna room with the skinny kappa, anyway!"

Gojyo just smirked, and ground out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. "And I don't wanna room with the little drooling baby snoring _monkey_, either!"

"I _don't--!_"

"My," smiled Hakkai. "I believe it is getting rather late after all." The look he turned on Gojyo had less to do with picking fights and more to do with, well, not _dying_. "Please do try to not leave quite as big a mess as last time, Gojyo."

Gojyo snorted. The _last_ place they'd stayed, the manager had been more than a little riled by the cigarette burns in the windowsill, and Gojyo'd earned the _rare_ honour of enduring his lecture on considerate houseguests while Hakkai had smiled death from over the man's shoulder. "Yes, mom." Goku snickered, and Gojyo flipped him off angrily.

"Thank you, Gojyo." Hakkai stood, folding his napkin with exaggerated care. "If I were to have to clean up after you, our departure might have been delayed, and I think Sanzo is in enough of an unpleasant mood, don't you agree?"

"Okay, okay!" Gojyo leaned back in his chair, the picture of innocence. "I'm sittin' here drinkin' a beer, and then I'm gonna smoke, an' _then_ I'm going t'bed." _Don't worry. I'm just gonna fuck him 'til he screams my name_. "No mess."

_He usually shoots when he's screaming, Gojyo. Be careful_. "Then I'll see you in the morning. Come along, Goku." Still laughing, Goku bounced off after Hakkai, snickering over his shoulder.

Sanzo was sitting on Gojyo's bed by the time he got to the room, his robes hung blatantly from the post of the bed next to the window. Guy really had a thing for stargazing. Gojyo shrugged out of his jacket, nudging the door shut behind him with the heel of his boot. "Whaddya know. There's a blond in my bed."

"Shut _up_," scowled Sanzo, unzipping his jeans. "Don't you ever shut _up?_"

"I do when there's somethin' in my mouth." Sanzo rolled his eyes and planted his bare feet firmly on the floor. Gojyo smirked down at him, then dropped to his knees. "You like me like this, huh?"

"Dirt belongs on the floor." Sanzo wound a hand tightly into Gojyo's hair and jerked his head back. Unbalanced, Gojyo fell forward, bracing himself against the edge of the bed on either side of Sanzo's legs. "Just keep talking, moron."

"Think I'd rather suck you off, thanks." Sanzo scowled like he was half a second away from grabbing his gun, but the grip on Gojyo's hair eased fractionally. In Sanzo-speak, that was almost a "please". With a triumphant grin, Gojyo ducked his head and licked a long, broad swipe up the underside of Sanzo's cock, running one hand down the side of Sanzo's _tight_ bluejeans. Anyone who was convinced that Sanzo didn't like t'fuck was completely fucking _blind_. And stupid. And seriously missing out. The man might be the world's boniest, bitchiest priest, but his long, thin cock was _built_ to be blown. Gojyo licked his lips in anticipation. "Unless you're sayin' you'd rather have me on th'floor."

"I'll say it one more time," Sanzo growled through gritted teeth, and Gojyo felt the tip of the Smith &amp; Wesson tap cooly against his temple. "_Shut. Up._"

"Yes sir, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo's grin never faltered as he slid his hand into the waistband of Sanzo's jeans where it hung loose around his hips. "But I'm taking these all the way off ya."

"_You..._" The threat was bitten back as Gojyo dropped his head and tongued roughly across the tip of Sanzo's cock, then took the head between his lips and sucked gently. Sanzo lifted his hips, and Gojyo swallowed him fully, sliding Sanzo's jeans off with practiced ease.

Listening attentively to Sanzo's breathing and heartbeat and the tiny sounds he let escape – having the gun still at his head helped _tremendously_ as a reminder of what, exactly, he was doing – Gojyo quickly peeled his own jeans off with one hand, running the palm and then the blunt nails of the other over the top of Sanzo's foot, between his toes and up under the arch, behind his knee, then up over the soft skin high inside his thighs. He groaned as he took himself tightly in hand, moving far too slowly, and a shudder ran down Sanzo's spine, his posture relaxing another fraction of an inch. The barrel of his gun pressed more firmly against Gojyo's head – goddamn thing was going to leave a bruise if he kept this up - as the stick in his ass melted enough to let him move his hips in short jerks, fucking Gojyo's mouth.

Gojyo relaxed his throat and let Sanzo move, both hands now drawing random designs across the skin of Sanzo's thighs and belly, then further up, rolling a pink nipple between his fingers then pressing it flat with his palm. Sanzo's heart was pounding like a wild thing, a light flush spreading out from his throat to colour his cheeks and chest… a light flush that quickly darkened to red when Gojyo wrapped long fingers around Sanzo's hip and sucked him hard and fast, humming approvingly at Sanzo's stifled gasp. He leaned forward, bit by bit, until the other man lay back against the mattress, rough warm fingertips exploring every inch of Sanzo's body, up, then back... then further _back_, and the immediate cock of the hammer was loud in Gojyo's ear.

"What do you think you're doing, cockroach?" Calm Sanzo was never a good thing, but his back didn't tighten and his hips never slowed, so Gojyo pressed further, resting one fingertip against Sanzo's ass with just enough pressure to be felt as he drew back, nibbling on the head of Sanzo's cock and grinning down at him with a promising smirk.

"The pervert knows what he's doing, Sanzo-sa~ma," he purred, circling his tongue around Sanzo's tip, imitating the motion with his fingertip on Sanzo's hole. "Gonna hurt my feelings, questioning that." One last taste, and Gojyo turned his head, letting the heavy weight of Sanzo's length rest against his cheek, both hands still. "Besides, you _really_ don't wanna shoot a man who's got your dick in his mouth."

With a disgusted look that did nothing to hide his arousal, Sanzo pulled his gun free and eased the hammer back into place. "Tch. I'm not wasting a bullet on you." Gojyo's eyes glittered triumphantly, the hand pressed up against Sanzo's ass disappearing momentarily, only to return cool and slick and much more insistent. He sucked Sanzo's cock with soft, wet little sounds, like the soft sounds of his fist as he jerked himself, like the wet sounds of his fingers squirming deeper, like the small, hungry sounds he was making far at the back of his throat.

Even _with_ his mouth full the kappa was loud as hell. Sanzo pulled warningly at the handful of red hair, but instead of shutting up, Gojyo moaned obscenely and tilted his head back into Sanzo's hand, twisting his fingers against the tiny knot of nerves. Sanzo swore under his breath and clenched tightly around him, his eyes unfocussing briefly, before yanking Gojyo's hair back hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and jamming his gun up into the soft spot beneath Gojyo's chin. "Bastard," he hissed. "You do that again and I _will_ kill you."

Gojyo froze, heart pounding in his throat, not daring to blink or even breathe as he stared down at Sanzo. _Damn_ he was pretty, all flushed and panting, mouth wet and red where he'd been biting his lip, hair damp at his temples, steady gaze promising death at the first wrong move... drooling cock a hint even _Gojyo_ could catch as to what the wrong move would be, threat of impending violence or no.

Gojyo swallowed hard, then let his mouth curve up in an easy smile, head rolling back loose in Sanzo's grip. He slid his fingers free to rest lightly low on Sanzo's belly, and Sanzo's jaw locked tight against what Gojyo was sure would have been one beautifully needy moan.

Gojyo mentally shrugged. Sure. What the hell. You only live once, right? "In that case," he breathed, planting a knee on the mattress next to Sanzo's hip, every nerve screaming awareness of the other man's tension and what a completely idiotic idea this was. "Maybe I'd better fuck you proper."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move. Gojyo grinned broadly down at him, growing more and more certain with every passing second that this was it, this time Sanzo was finally going to splatter his brains across the inn wall. He let his hand drift over Sanzo's hip and off onto the mattress, bracing himself to dodge. Another long moment, and the painful pressure of the gun eased, tracing down Gojyo's neck to lie briefly in the hollow of his throat before disappearing to whatever secret place Sanzo always disappeared it to. Gojyo let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, and in that instant Sanzo wrenched his head to the side, slamming a palm into Gojyo's chest and straddling him, pinning him to the bed with Gojyo's thighs trapped between his knees and his forearm pressed to Gojyo's throat.

Sanzo's smirk at Gojyo's wide-eyed expression held far too many teeth. This wasn't good. "Fuck me proper?" His free hand sought out one of Gojyo's, pulling it by the wrist up over the kappa's head to lie against the bar at the edge of the bedframe. "What makes you think I'd let a perverted _moron_ like you fuck me at _all?_" There was a jingle of metal on metal, and a click, and when the _hell_ had Sanzo got a pair of handcuffs? Sanzo's smirk took on a predatory cast as he sat back on Gojyo's stomach, his hand wrapped around Gojyo's throat. "I should kill you for that." His hand twitched tighter and Gojyo, perverted moron that he was, felt himself growing even harder.

Of course, being a perverted moron had its advantages. Gojyo might have the self-preservation instincts of a mayfly, but he knew about sex, and he knew about dangerous people, and he was a fucking _professional_ when it came to sex _with_ dangerous people. Sanzo's toothy grin had _nothing_ on Hakkai's. "Didn't know you were into that kinda thing," he leered, arching his back in a catlike stretch and crossing his free wrist over the chained one. "An' here I was thinkin' that if it's such a problem, you should just fuck _me_, instead."

"Are you kidding?" Sanzo's lip curled in disgust, kneeling up over Gojyo to cuff his other hand. The kappa's throat was going to bruise, but that was his own damn fault. "Even _you_ don't know where you've been." Gojyo opened his mouth to retort, then snapped it shut again as Sanzo planted both hands on Gojyo's chest and shoved himself back, fiercely impaling himself on Gojyo's dick.

"Wait wait wait!" Gojyo cried out, yanking at the handcuffs and shoving his hips back into the mattress. "Shit, Sanzo, take it _easy!_" Sanzo's face was a mask where he hovered over Gojyo, the ring of muscle impossibly tight just below the head of Gojyo's cock and fuck, if this was hurting _Gojyo?_ Stupid goddamn masochist priest. "You're gonna break somethin' if you do it like that!"

"Shut _up_," Sanzo hissed. "We're doing this my way." As Gojyo stared in disbelief, Sanzo sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes, then exhaled slowly, letting his body weight drag him down until his hips rested flush against Gojyo's. He nodded once, sharply, rising up on his heels and watching Gojyo's stomach muscles ripple and twitch from beneath his lashes as the kappa struggled to not come. "Now _move_."

"God..." But if that was the way he wanted it, then that was the way Gojyo would give it to him. Gojyo wrapped his hands around the bar of the frame and snapped his hips up, the tops of his thighs slapping loudly against Sanzo's ass. Sanzo grunted, and Gojyo bucked up again, harder, slamming deep into Sanzo's tight ass, his back already aching from the angle. Sanzo could have been carved out of stone for all he seemed to feel it, the only signs of life the flush that rose from his painfully hard dick up his chest and face, to vanish into his hairline. Made of fucking stone, for all that he seemed human, still and cool against Gojyo's hot brown skin. Fuck, even his pubes were pale and stiff, rubbing against Gojyo's black curls with every thrust, but inside? Inside he was _hot_, tight and fluttering and _smooth_ like nothing on this world should be. Gojyo bucked harder, a writhing mess of sweat and blood and need, pinned like a bug beneath Sanzo's smooth white lines. With just the faintest hitch in his breathing as a warning, Sanzo clenched immovably around Gojyo's cock and came in a white spatter across his chest.

For a single heartbeat, he looked content. The next second, however, he was himself shoving off Gojyo, not even bothering to sneer at the pathetic whimper as he padded to the adjoining bathroom. Gojyo beat his head against the mattress a few times for the hell of it, then schooled his voice even and called out. "Hey. Asshole. We're not done here."

Sanzo emerged, drying his hands, the picture of arrogance. "Hn. Yes we are." He flung the towel at Gojyo, smacking him in the face, and turned his back without another word, stalking over to his bed to retrieve his cigarettes.

"I'm still fucking handcuffed!"

Sanzo shrugged. "That's not my problem." He leaned back against the wall, ignoring Gojyo's thrashings and threats, staring out the window at the moon like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

The epic battle of kappa versus bedframe ended with a tooth-grating squeal of yielding metal and a proudly breathless "_...fuck_." Gojyo snatched the towel off the floor where it had fallen and jerked himself roughly, wiping himself clean then coming hard and fast into the coarse material. He tossed the soggy towel in the general direction of the bathroom and dropped back onto the bed, tugging on his jeans and boots.

"Think I'm thirsty again." There was no way he was getting his shirt on while handcuffed. Good thing it was a warm night. "Don't wait up."

Ducking out the door before Sanzo started shooting, Gojyo turned and found himself face to face with a placidly smiling Hakkai. He took a step closer, and amended that to a placidly smiling Hakkai with a raging hard-on.

"Ah, Gojyo," Hakkai smiled. "Rough night?" Gojyo just laughed, resting on elbow on Hakkai's shoulder so the cuffs glinted between them.

"Give me a hand here, and buy me a drink, and I'll tell you _all_ about it. Blow by blow." Hakkai traced his finger along the curve of the top cuff, then over the patch of bruises on Gojyo's throat, smiling a smile that promised Gojyo difficulty sitting for the next few days.

Sometimes it was good to be the pervert.


End file.
